Grosvenor McCaffrey
Grosvenor McCaffrey (pronounced Grovenor) is a character in L.A. Noire. He is a suspect in "The Studio Secretary Murder" case. Biography Grosvenor joined the army to fight in the war and was eager to serve his country. He was stationed in Syracuse during training. He caught a poor woman trying to steal from his wallet, and violently beat her to near death. He was dishonourably discharged from service. McCaffrey moved to Los Angeles very bitter, and was determined to make a difference. He would often get involved in industrial strikes for worker rights and became a writer and a social activist, believing it was better being red than dead. He went under surveillance of the Red Squad due to his communist and labour union activities and would be convicted for his strikes as well as for petty theft. Despite his noble, ideal and revolutionary stance, McCaffrey was violent, arrogant and a very cruel man. He met Evelyn Summers at the public library and through her would later be affiliated with James Moonmen. Evelyn strongly admired Grosvenor for his intellect and views on fixing society, but McCaffrey looked down on Evelyn with contempt and little tolerance. Evelyn wanted to be in McCaffrey's good graces, when she tried to borrow his book on communism, he responded by threatening her. Events of L.A. Noire When Evelyn was murdered by an unknown serial killer, the evidence was planted in McCaffrey's apartment to successfully blame McCaffrey. In order to protect himself, McCaffrey took advantage of a very drunk Moonmen by telling him that he was responsible for Evelyn's death, but convinced him to keep quiet and promised that he will dispose of the evidence. While reading at Mensch's Bar, McCaffrey was approached by detectives Cole Phelps and Dusty Galloway for questions about Evelyn. McCaffrey gave up Moonmen as the last person to see Evelyn, however Phelps and Galloway were suspicious of McCaffrey's scorn for Evelyn and his communist stance. Phelps later visited McCaffrey's apartment, discovering Evelyn's letter, blood stained clothes and the murder weapon, hence captured McCaffrey under suspicion of Evelyn's murder. During interrogation, McCaffrey accused Moonmen of being responsible, hoping James would take the fall. Phelps checked and questioned Grosvenor about his criminal record, specifically the incident in Syracuse and more violence towards women in New York. McCaffrey later revealed his true violent, mean nature and his hate for Evelyn, giving Phelps a strong case to charge McCaffrey for Evelyn's murder. He is eventually released when it is discovered that Mr. Nasty was the real murderer. Trivia *He was caught killing a woman on 22nd of December, 1976, and for that was imprisoned again and executed the next month after the Departemnt found out that he was previously accused of murdering more women. He was shot in the back of the head. *He was known as the "Lady killer" for killing many innocent women in America before, he also claimed he had a hard life and that he used to be bullied and teased by girls in school. **In overall, McCaffrey murdered at least 13 women in his life. He was a misogynist after all despite his left views. *He owned a pet pigeon. Gallery McCaffrey_killed_Evlyn.jpg|Grosvenor interrogated. McCaffrey_drawing.png|Drawing of McCaffrey. Grosvenor_talking.jpg|Mac at the bar. Grosvenor_yelling.jpg|Grosvenor talking at the bar. Grosvenor_stroking_a_bird.jpg|Grosvenor with his pet pigeon. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Liars Category:Filled with Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Arrogant Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Socialists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Genius Category:Bullies Category:Revenge Seekers Category:L.A. Noire Category:French Category:Irish Category:War Veterans Category:Writers Category:Needs editing